Waiting
by katiesparks
Summary: Really,I’m just waiting for Heiji,the ahou king,to get it through his head that I like him and he needs to address the fact even if he doesn’t feel the same way.Waiting is just so tiring.I wake up every morning hoping today is the day.But it never is. R


**Waiting**

**A Kazuha Theory-Shot**

Oh my gosh, you are _such_ an ahou.

Did you really just say that? _**Really**_?

...If anyone out there is actually listening to me, which is doubtful, I bet you're really confused. Allow me to enlighten you.

Heiji and I are at the mall, shopping. Which means, I'm shopping and he's carrying my bags, of course. But that's beside the point. Things were going so well too, until Heiji, the genius, decides to speak, which we all know is a bad thing.

"Hey Kazuha, why are we in the fat women's' part of the store?"

Now you get it, right? And it doesn't help that several other women were standing there as well, looking very evilly at Heiji.

Well, you know what? If they want him, they can **have **him, see if I care....Okay, so I **do **care, just a little bit. But what can you expect, I love the guy. Yes, I know, shocking, she admits it! Not really. All in all, I'd say I've been a little blunt about my feelings, Heiji's just too dense to see that I might like to be something more. Or maybe he does see and he's just afraid. I know I'm afraid. That's not the reason I haven't said anything though, the reason I haven't said anything is actually a stupid one, but, in my defense, Ran-chan feels the same way about it as I do, it's how we were raised. The thing is, girls just aren't supposed to make the first move.

Okay, don't get all sexist on me now, okay? Just listen to me. Japan might try to pretend its all for women's rights and everything, but truly it's mostly for show. And, the idea is a pretty new one here too. Our parents were raised in the way that puts women in the submissive seat and they don't know any other way to raise us other than the way they were raised, it's a fact. Men are supposed to lead, and women are supposed to follow. So, really, I'm just waiting for Heiji, the ahou king, to get it through his thick head that I like him and he needs to address the fact even if he doesn't feel the same way.

Waiting is just so tiring, you know? I wake up every morning thinking today could be the day, that **something** might happen today to tip him off. But nothing ever does. And, more than that, it feels like he's hiding something from me, probably something about that Kudo guy. Really, I've only ever met him, like, once, but he's all anybody can talk about. Kudo this, Kudo that, Shinichi this, Shinichi-niisan that, I'm **so **sick of it! This Kudo Shinichi just needs to stick around for a couple of minutes so I can get a good look at him and figure out what's so great about him that he's all anyone can think about! I mean, even those little friends of Conan's talk about him, even Ran's drunken-mockery of a father talks about him! But enough of that, I'll see this Kudo Shinichi when I see him and when that happens, I will personally tie him up and force him to tell me everything I want to know about what he and Heiji have been doing, and when I'm done with him, I'll call Ran and let her have her turn with him, goodness knows she deserves it.

Heiji's looking at me strangely now though, I've been staring off into space now for several minutes, which is unusual for me. He's got a weird look on his face, though, like he's cracked the case or beat me in some stupid game, but kind of different, softer maybe.

"Hey, Kazuha? I need to talk to you about something."

I have a good feeling about today.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Just another theory piece that demanded to be written. I think I must be subconsciously trying to write a theory piece for all the DC girls. That mean Aoko's next, right? I don't even know anymore. Please, review, and if anyone wants to borrow a theory, feel free to ask!**

**-katiesparks**


End file.
